This invention relates to a method and means for separating materials.
Mining operations almost invariably involve the extraction of valuable minerals which exist in very small quantities in the mined rock. This is particularly so in the case of valuable metals such as gold and silver.
It is therefore considered that it would be advantageous to have a method and means whereby non-magnetic, electrically conductive materials such as gold and silver can be separated from other materials.